The Princess and Her Idol
by Reddo Meijisu
Summary: Love; a simple four-letter word that has its ups, downs, and all-abouts. For Daisy and Luigi, it's just another trip down the road. - Daisy/Luigi, Mario/Peach, and slight Daisy/Peach. Fluff/angst aplenty. -
1. The Princess and Her Idol

**Title**: The Princess and Her Idol  
**By**: Reddo Meijisu  
**Disclaimer**: Super Mario Bros., and its characters, belong to Nintendo.  
**A/N**: Originally written for a Livejournal community challenge. I might use it later for the fiction that I'm writing concerning the main pairing of Daisy/Luigi.  
**Warnings**: Contains fluff, sap, and angst. People not liking the Daisy/Luigi or Mario/Peach pairing might want to steer clear of this story. Some slight spoilers for 'Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga' as well.

• • •

The flower-princess huffed, arms crossed defiantly over her chest, as the gathered denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom stood up at once, thunderous cheering and clapping drowning out her thoughts on the matter. Between the bodies of a goomba and a toad sitting in the row in front of her, she could see the golden-haired ruler bowing, curtseying, and accepting invisible kisses and beautiful pink carnations with the outstretched palms of her hands.

"I don't get it, Luigi! What's so darn special about her singing voice anyway?" Princess Daisy grumped, turning to her enthralled, equally clapping-and-cheering companion. It wasn't that she hated Princess Peach with a passion; the two rulers had grown over the years to find valuable allies in each other, after all. Where Daisy was athletic and strong, repeating vehemently that she could take care of herself, Peach was aesthetic and passive, usually found in the company and care of Mario, Luigi's older brother. Most things that Peach did usually put a dent on all of the Sarasaland ruler's achievements, making Daisy (though she'd rather die than admit it) the tiniest-bit jealous.

"W-well, the Princess… She is a good singer?" braved the green-clothed plumber, expecting a thorny rebuke, (or, at the very least, a slap that would make even Bowser cringe) from Daisy. He relaxed visibly when she sighed in defeat, and gently clasped her gloved hand when she rested her arm against the dome's chair. "I remember when the Princess was young, she would commandeer an audience of toads, Mario, and I to listen to her sing. I'm glad Toadsworth taught her well!" he added with a chuckle.

Daisy canted her head slightly, brown wisps gracing Luigi's shoulder, and blue eyes widening. Had anyone saw the notion, she would complain that the cheers of appreciation were too loud and raucous, playing the beautifully crafted Star Dome for all it was worth - only in unabridged silence and devoid stares could she even dare to adore him as Peach did Mario. "So she wasn't always a good singer, huh?"

"No, she was not." Luigi's gaze tugged away from the mesmerizing one of the flower-princess' and to the stage. His brother, Mario, had long-since crossed the grand stand with a single rose, of which he had handed to Princess Peach with a deep bow. The monarch had been smitten, of course, and had tilted her body to plant a kiss on the short plumber's lips. He sighed when Mario reddened considerably, and looked down at his shoes when they grasped hands, and spun around laughing.

_It must be nice. Daisy would never look at me like ..._

"Luigi…? _Luigi!_ Didn't you hear a word I said…? You _were_ listening, right?"

_Uh-oh;_ Luigi turned back to Daisy, grinning sheepishly. "I-ah… That is, to say…"

Daisy smirked, wriggling her fingers from the plumber's grasp. The two gloved hands rested underneath her chin, her dark-blue eyes lighting with what the latter hoped to the Shine Spirits wasn't mischief. "Well, come on then; let's go!" She stood, pulling him to standing.

"Go…?" Luigi pondered aloud, not taking notice that his dear princess was actually initiating _touching_ his hand, let alone the way she was pulling him past the row of irritated toads, goombas, and shell-men. "But where shall we…"

In the back of his mind, Luigi was picturing a picnic underneath a shady mushroom stalk, or a getaway cruise on her ship to _Isle Delfiño_. His face melted into a look of pure harmony, and he actually mumbled something along the lines of "oh, can it!" to a couple of chain chomps that threatened to bite him in the rear when he accidentally trodded on their chains.

_Mamma-mia, I cannot believe it! This can only be…_

• • •

_Mamma-mia, I do; this can only be pure hell._

Luigi slapped a hand to his forehead, sighing. Daisy had pulled the two of them onto the Star Dome's stage, interrupting a beginning duet between Mario and Peach. With a sneaky grin, she had swiped the microphone from the Mushroom monarch's dainty hands, and had twirled round to make the beautiful folds of her yellow gown 'swish' out in place (this had captivated Luigi's eyes, and he grinned in pride - only to have it fade when Mario glared at him, and Peach crossed her arms, pouting).

"Hi! I'm Daisy!" The Sarasaland Princess chirped, twirling again, sending countless groans droning through the Star Dome. "Thank you all for coming! It's so super of you all to be here!

"And now, it's my turn. I know Peach doesn't mind, right?" Daisy looked back towards the pink-clad ruler, who shrugged and shook her head in defeat. "Yeah!"

The flower-princess turned back to the audience, pointed a rough finger at the toads in the orchestra pit (stirring an "Oh, my! Such obscenities!" from their conductor, Toadsworth), and opened her mouth in a drawl of breath as a lovely string of a violin minor cascaded throughout the music chamber.

What happened next seemed surreal: soft mezzo forte met a guttural crescendo of music that no one in the Mushroom Kingdom was subject. It seemed strings snapped, keys split, and bob-ombs dropped from the sky, resulting in patrons diving for cover underneath their chairs.

Praying that the Sarasaland ruler (who was prancing about on the stage without a care in the world, belting out some mundane tune that she was sure the lord of Beanbean could hear) didn't look her way, Peach covered her ears, wincing. "Well, at least she knows what singing is!" she yelled to Mario, who cautiously cracked open an eye as the rafters above them wobbled. "I mean, I _hope_ that is singing! It is, isn't it?"

Daisy hopped, skipped, and twirled, her 'song' growing louder. The giant figure of the starman atop the shell encompassing the stage had come off its hinges, threatening to plunge down. Many of the toads in the orchestra pit had screamed and abandoned their instruments, much to the scolding dismay of Toadsworth, who had insisted the show went on despite its 'obscenities.' Guests filed out noisily, and even Mario had grabbed for Peach's hand to exit as a row of lights crashed down where they had been standing.

"…_And, haaaa_ -- Hey, where did everyone go?" The princess lowered the mike from her hands as her eyes opened to the emptiness of the Star Dome, a frown crossing her face. "Was it really that bad?"

"I did not think so," subjected a familiar voice next to her. Its hand rested on Daisy's shoulder as the yellow-clad ruler turned, her face instantly beaming. "I thought it was wonderful --!"

The plumber gasped as Daisy hugged him, gripped him tightly around his chest, an appreciative squeal reducing him to blushing. "I hope you can sing again. Maybe you could even beat the Princess someday!"

Sarasaland's princess smiled, and was about to lean in to kiss him when she caught the gaze of the Starman statue, staring at her blankly. She cursed it, and stomped down the stage's stairs to confront it with rude gestures.

Luigi sighed, and shook his head. Obviously, he had more work to do in cleaning up the mess before him.


	2. An Interesting Proposal

_I really wasn't planning on extending this story out any further than a one-shot, but due to overwhelming demand that I "continue it"... Well, here you go. ) It's fluffy yes, but it has its angsty moments, too. Hope you enjoy!_

_- Reddo Mejisu_

o o o

It was well after dark when Luigi reached the Palace of Sarasaland, a basket wrapped in a blanket in one hand, a bouquet of flowers in the other, and a smile as soft as a star, that would make even the heavens jealous. For a moment, he hesitated approaching the burly guards that laid watch on the palace's compounds, and was glad he did.

"Luigi! Luigi, over here!"

Out of the neighboring bushes, the Princess of Sarasaland jolted straight up, and out, as the casual-dressed plumber made his way towards there. She grinned at him, brushing a stray leaf out of her brunette hair, and readjusting the flower-jeweled crown that graced the top of her head, before stepping carefully out.

"What were you doing in there?" Luigi dared to ask, flower-bedecked hand extended. He blushed when she took them up in her gloved hands with a squeal. "I would think that being stuck in a bush would be uncomfortable, so I suppose it's partly my fault for arriving late..."

"Not at all, silly!" Daisy giggled, removing her namesake from the bouquet, and sticking them within the tresses of her hair. "You should know that the steward hates it when I sneak out past bedtime, but I'll do it anyway!" she added, raising a fist in her own approval.

Luigi nodded faintly as he watched the princess, his eyes getting lost in her dark shade of blue. Ever since the incident at the Star Dome months ago, the two had finally opened their feelings for one another, and had started courting. For the plumber, the previous days since then had been like a dream blessed by the star spirits themselves.

"...And -- Luigi?" Daisy blinked, and waved a passive hand in front of him. "You alright?"

"Oh!" Luigi shook his head, his reverie fading back to the princess. "Yes, I'm fine."

Daisy canted her head slightly, an incredulous look upon her face. She shrugged afterwards, and gave a nod. Luigi often did such things, of which the princess did not understand fully. "So, why did you call me out here anyways? Are we going to raid the neighboring towns, or go on a nighttime trek to the Mushroom Kingdom?" she asked, radiating a mischievous grin.

"You know I do not condone such activities," Luigi replied, extending his arm. The princess instantly slipped her own around his, fingers entwining. "I was thinking a quiet walk to the hilltop?"

"Anywhere with you," said the princess, leaning up against his shoulder as they walked. "Hey, what's in the basket?"

"Nothing, really," the plumber replied. "Just a bottle of wine -- not much, mind you," he quickly added, Daisy's eyes taking on a playful sheen. "Just enough."

When they had finally reached the hilltop, Luigi spread out the blanket, inviting the princess to sit down. He withdrew two goblets from the basket, handing one to her, and proceeded to fill the glasses with the dark berry liquid.

"To us?" he asked timidly, the shy look fading to a grin when Daisy clinked her glass against his.

"Who else?" She shrugged, and began to sip on the dry liquid.

_BOOOOM!-POP-POP-POP-KABOOOOMMMM!_

The two instantly looked up as a myriad of bottle rockets whizzed up into the sky, and exploded in a different array of hues and sparkles.

"Wow! How pretty," the princess mused, peering up into the night sky. "It's almost like everything was planned."

"O-of course not," Luigi replied, coughing slightly. "It must be a holiday you've forgotten..."

"Is that why the fireworks spell out '_Marry Me, Daisy!_'?" the brunette giggled, and was about to pour herself some more wine, when mind overtook matter, and it clicked.

"Luigi! What --"

The plumber had already moved into a kneeling position, his hands outstretched to show a simple ruby ring, the symbol of marriage customs within Sarasaland. "Well, what do you say?"

At least he didn't drop it in the wine glass, she thought, grinning. I definitely would've said no.

"Of course; who're you kidding?!" Rather than allow the plumber to put the ring on her finger, she instantly leapt and crashed into him with a bear hug, knocking over the wine goblets, and rendering Luigi useless. "I accept! When? Where? How? The marriage, I mean?" she added, finally releasing the poor boy.

"I... Honestly don't know," the plumber admitted, scratching his temple in thought. "I suppose whenever you like we could."

"How about in a week's time?" Daisy suggested. "That will be enough to gather everyone."

Luigi put a finger to his lips in thought, then nodded. "I suppose that would work."

Daisy clapped her hands in excitement. "Excellent!"


End file.
